


[Podfic] After

by sophinisba



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), Jewish Legend & Lore, תורה | Torah
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Femslash February, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Rubynye's story read aloud: "Eve sees Lillith once more."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695185) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



> Cover adapted from [Naples Botanical Garden](https://www.flickr.com/photos/chiotsrun/6979384693/) by Chiot's Run on Flickr (Creative Commons licence). Thanks to Paraka for hosting my files, to eosrose and firejuggler for the posting skin and code.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bible/After.mp3%22) | **Size:** 2.4 MB | **Duration:** 5:07 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
